Un amor real
by IMakedThese
Summary: La historia que conoces, con un pequeñísimo cambio que transformará completamente la vida y el destino de todos. Los caprichos son los gritos del corazón, ¡Y ninguno mas fogoso que el de la Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia!


-Todos sabemos que nuestro deber es proteger el presente y el futuro Tokio de Cristal, pero antes..

**Creo que debemos superar todas esas dificultades que tenemos.**

Le dijo Darien a Serena ¡Hacía tanto que no le hablaba de verdad! Aunque la llamara Sailor Moon, aunque él estaba en su traje de Tuxedo Mask. Ese no era Tuxedo Mask. Ese era Darien Chiba hablándole a Serena Tsukino, más allá de los listones y las máscaras. Por fín, después de tanto tiempo Darien la miraba, y le hablaba de verdad. Y ella que tanto ansiaba un poco del calor del supuesto que su mirada la envolvió como ducha caliente en invierno.

Luego, algo olló, ahí a lo lejos. Volteó y ahí estaba Rei, abrazándola y apurándola a alcanzarlo. Siempre activa y segura, siempre animándola, aunque eso requiriera jalones de orejas. Serena no se había dado cuenta ni cuándo se había ido. Pero era cierto, Tuxedo Mask ya no estaba.

-No sé que fue lo que ocurrió, pero ustedes dos ya se reconciliaron ¿Verdad?

Amy la miraba con una mirada tierna y comprensiba. Amy era tan lista, y tan buena.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Balbuceó saliendo de su estupor

-Porque sus miradas han cambiado- Dijo Mina. Con la sabiduría y el misticismo de una diosa del amor.

-¡Vamos! ¡Alcánzalo! Dijo Lita. Dando el golpe de gracia. Lita era tan fuerte. Por dentro y por fuera. Tenía el corazón partido, pero ella seguía sonriendo cada mañana y trabajando duro.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para salir corriendo detrás de su amor inmortal.

* * *

Las cuatro habían hablado ya. Todas la apoyaban. Las cuatro estaban con ella,y estaban seguras que estar con Darien era lo que la haría feliz. Y por fín sería así. Por fin Darien le había vuelto a hablar. Hablar de verdad, No de Rini, ni de la misión con Black Moon, sino de ellos, de él y de ella. Por fin todo estaría en orden de nuevo, y todos serían felices y después tendrían muchos hijos, y Serena sería la Neo-reina Serenity, y él su rey, su Endymion, y...

Y luego Mina Aino volvió a hablar.

-¡Las mujeres son más hermosas cuando han sufrido bastante!

¿Eh?

-¡Apresúrate! ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Si... Gracias chicas- Dijo Serena, desuniformándose. No pudo evitar notar la duda en su propia voz.

Mina siempre fue... Única. No era muy lista ni muy honesta, y estaba lejísimos de ser todo lo que Serena siempre creyó de la fabulosa e inalcanzable Sailor V. Pero eso era precisamente lo suyo. Su chispa. Era hermosa, pero del mismo modo que esa chica en tu salón es hermosa, o tu vecina o esa prima que tus papás prefieren en secreto, y lo sabes, pero no puedes odiarla, porque tu tambien la adoras a morir.

Pero es que era eso. Mina podría ser muy bonita y divertida, pero era una mortal de carne y hueso. Todas lo eran. Y aunque sabía que todas estaban siendo honestas, y la amaban como a una hermana, realmente todas eran de la misma edad, y ninguna tenía realmente experiencia en el amor.

"¡Las mujeres son mas hermosas cuando han sufrido bastante!" Repasó en su mente mientras corría

Háyase oído semejante estupidez.

Pero ella sí que sabía de amor ¿No? Ella ya había vivido el amor. Hacía muchos años, en una vida pasada. Y lo amó tanto que incluso después de la muerte, incluso en una nueva vida, habían vuelto. Estaba escrito en las estrellas. Esto era lo que debía pasar.

-Serena, debes ser honesta ¿No crees?- Le dijo Luna

Era inesperado, si ya estaba corriendo hacia Darien ¿Qué le había querido decir, realmente? ¿No era eso ser honesta? ¿Acaso no estaba siendo honesta con su corazón?

-¡Espero que se cumpla tu deseo!- Concluyó Artemis. Igualmente inesperado que lo que dijo Luna ¿De qué hablaban los gatos esta noche? ¿Qué no veían, que ya se estaba cumpliendo su deseo? Su comentario alentó su paso. Si, su deseo. Su deseo. Su deseo.

* * *

-Serena...- Proclamó Darien, y la ausencia de emoción al verla ante él era evidente. Más parecía que era lo que se esperaba. Y para ella había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez.

-Darien- Lo llamó

Darien caminó hacia ella. La tómó en sus brazos.

-Serena...- Y la besó.

Por fín estaba en sus brazos. Por fín sus labios se tocaban. Pero era extraño. Su boca hoy se sentía fría, y por alguna razón, justo hoy en este reencuentro tan esperado por todos, lo que mas notaba en este beso era el silencio incómodo y la saliva.

"¡Espero que se cumpla tu deseo!" Repetía Artemis en su mente. Y en todo caso

¿Cuál era verdaderamente su deseo?


End file.
